


Парадокс близнецов

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Beta Colony, Gen, Space Flight, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Переживания одной юной особы времен экспансии человечества в космос и освоения Колонии Бета





	

Гидропонная станция! Гребаная гидропонная станция!

Ну вот, наконец-то можно облегчить душу в дневнике: я содрала с рук эти дурацкие одноразовые стерильные перчатки. Порвала бы их в клочья, да кому от этого будет легче? 

Я сегодня ужас как зла. Наверное, оттого, что у меня каникулы, а это значит - добро пожаловать на двойную вахту в гидропонику. 

Скажите, вот это и есть будущее? Романтика освоения Вселенной? Инопланетные чудеса? Соленый песок за шлюзом и работа фермера-поденщика внутри. И ради этого стоило опускаться до судебного иска, всеми силами упрашивать маму взять меня с собой и бросить самую престижную школу в Лондоне? Чего ради было рваться в новую – и пока единственную – космическую экспедицию, будто там медом намазано?

Конечно, насчет единственной - все чистая правда. Наша Колония Бета (тому, кто называл новые человеческие поселения в космосе, определенно не хватало воображения) была второй попыткой колонизации в человеческой истории. И лишь первой удачной, кстати. От Колонии Альфа остались только страшные сказки. Что произошло с Альфой – погубила ли ее вспышка звезды, левоориентированные изомеры, инопланетные чудовища или эпидемия гриппа, мы уже никогда не узнаем. Помню, когда с Колонии Альфа окончательно перестали поступать сигналы – а это было всего пять лет назад, - то на всей Земле объявили трехдневный траур. Но траур трауром, не это главное. Вот программу колонизации космоса чуть было не свернули, это да.

Шум тогда поднялся, ужас! Политики спорили по головизору круглые сутки, ученые метали в друг друга выкладки, а самые крупные города Земли сотрясали демонстрации – еще бы, при четырехчасовом рабочем дне и безупречной работе погодных спутников самое милое дело маршировать с лозунгами по улицам. Я тоже как-то взяла за компанию свою сестру Полли и пошла посмотреть, просто из любопытства. Не впечатлило. Толпа людей в пестрых летних нарядах скандировала лозунги и махала плакатами. Что-то вроде: «На что тратят деньги налогоплательщиков?», «Опасные эксперименты ради удовлетворения любопытства яйцеголовых!» и «Кто хочет погубить лучших людей планеты в бесполезной пустоте?» Толпа напирала, их едва сдерживала цепочка полицейских в броне; вот эти-то жарились на солнце, как попкорн в микроволновке, бедолаги. А все ради чего? И так любому понятно, что быдло мыслит исключительно сегодняшним днем и подхватывает любые кричалки, было бы поритмичнее, а счастливо оно только тогда, когда правительство вкладывает средства в виртуальные сны или выкидывает на бесплатную раздачу белковые кубики со вкусом настоящего фуа-гра. Мы с Полли тогда на эту тему крепко поругались, вот дуры…

Спор вышел знатный. Я утверждала, что Земля закисла, что чем она богаче тем большую часть ее населения составляют бездельники, те, кто хочет сладко спать и вкусно есть, что лучшей части человечества надо осваивать Вселенную, и что там невиданные чудеса. А Полли мне с жаром возражала, что, мол, не в бездельниках дело, что развитие Земли – самый важный долговременный эксперимент, а полеты в дальний космос – баловство, что наша планета прокормит еще не один миллиард, если вкладывать деньги в генетику и биологию… Самое смешное, что никакой генетикой она сама заниматься не собиралась: Полли отлично рисовала и совершенно не любила естественные науки, а еще говорят, что у близнецов интересы сходятся. Вот я другое дело: я всегда любила и технику, и биологию, отчего теперь и попала с этой дурацкой гидропоникой, как мышь в мышеловку… 

Всякий раз, когда я вспоминаю про свою близняшку, у меня на глаза сразу слезы наворачиваются. Ведь я больше никогда не увижу Полли, вот ужас-то! Та осталась дома с родными, а я улетела на поселенческом корабле вместе с мамой. 

Конечно, в то время я считала, что поступила ужас как хитро. Когда твои родители развелись, а ты - уже не малолетка, то по закону можешь выбирать, с кем тебе жить. И не один раз на всю жизнь, что удобно. Вот я пошла и выбрала улетающую в космос маму, и, главное, судья постановил, что я такое право имею! Весь класс мне завидовал так, что от этой зависти аж затылок кололо, когда я сидела на первой парте. В космическую экспедицию на другой конец Галактики, заселять новую планету, отбирали самых-самых, конкурс был такой, что зашибись, и если бы не мама, у меня бы никаких шансов не было. Конечно, по уровню ай-кью я прошла, и по здоровью тоже, и в группу колонистов все равно требовались дети, но этого было бы мало. А так корабль поселенцев должен был унести нас с мамой в будущее, такой случай, который точно выпадает один раз на миллион! Сама выбрала, на свою голову. А Полли тогда заявила, что я идиотка, и что она будет по мне скучать, а потом разревелась…

Правильно ревела, между прочим. Даже если каким-то чудом меня отправят сейчас домой на Землю, там меня будет ждать уже не Полли, а какая-то неизвестная старуха с ее лицом и именем. Я постарею на пару лет, а она - на все полвека. Парадокс близнецов, он самый. Старик Эйнштейн точно был настоящий ученый: теорию относительности и задачку про близнецов придумал, а вот представил ли он хоть раз, каково приходится этим самым близнецам? Как они друг по другу скучают всю жизнь?

Но нет, никуда меня не отправят. Я теперь – полноправная здоровая бетанская поселенка. Колония Бета – не Альфа, с ее загадочными ужасами, тут безопасно, скучно и работы хватит на всех. Черной работы, будем уж честны. И этой работы настолько много, что моя мама – инженер, доктор с тремя учеными степенями – по расписанию послушно ходит работать на гидропонику, как все. Она говорит, мол, скучает по прохладному воздуху и растительности, но это все наверняка чушь. Воспитательная пропаганда для детей, а я - давным-давно уже не ребенок, мне целых четырнадцать. А в гидропонной оранжерее воняет химикатами, между прочим. Это в самой оранжерее, а что говорить про бактериальную, фу-у!

Оранжерея гидропоники – с прозрачными стенами, просторная и светлая, но под ней устроены бактериальные фильтры, и вот их необходимо чистить и проверять. Моя работа. Ведь если с бактериальной средой что-то пойдет не так, то самая отборная морковка быстро станет похожа на сыр камамбер. (Да, я всегда считала себя тонким гурманом и как-то понюхала эту штуку, так вот, с тех пор я пребываю в твердой уверенности, что только психи могут считать деликатесом нечто, отдающее вонью обгаженной кошкой подстилки. Хорошо, что этот вонючий сыр со сложным названием остался на Земле, а у нас на Бете точно не найдется ни одного ненормального, который бы запрограммировал его в пищевой синтезатор). 

А так здесь, конечно, красиво. За стеклом оранжереи с кронштейнов длинными рядами свисают морковки, все в белой паутине корешков, и над ними стоит настоящий туман от гидропонных опрыскивателей. А ненормально густая морковная ботва купается в лучах искусственного солнышка. Полезная натуральная пища, чтоб ее об пол стукнуло и тонким слоем размазало! Самое то для любителей морковного пюре и здорового образа жизни. Таких тут целое поселение. Да я и сама была такой совсем недавно – ратовала за будущее, считала себя юной героиней фронтира, на хрупких плечах которой лежит спасение человечества; ага, как же, разбежалась! 

Когда мы собирались лететь, я думала: у нас будет целая новая планета, диковинная, совсем как вторая Земля, всякие открытия, невиданные животные, огромные и никем не заселенные просторы. Песок? Ну и ладно, значит, будут африканские просторы или эта, как ее «Дюна», там тоже можно путешествовать. Откуда мне было знать, что наш замечательный, огромный, самый лучший на всю Землю фотонный корабль привезет поселенцев в эту соленую песочницу? Где ничего не растет, и никого живого нет, кроме бактерий, а по поверхности без перерыва лупит горячий ветер и несет тучи песка – такого мелкого, что тот просачивается в любой стык, набивается в шлюз и втекает под уплотнитель маски. Тут мне до конца жизни, никогда-никогда не пойти на пляж, не отправиться в поход с палаткой, не погулять в лесу, не покататься на велосипеде. Говорят, особые экстремалы приспособились гонять по здешним пескам на квадроциклах, но я для такого недостаточно сумасшедшая. Стоит подумать о непрекращающейся пыльной буре, жаре и ослепительно-белом свете на поверхности, как меня просто передергивает.

А главное, мне теперь много лет предстоит жить в одной большой деревне, где одним и те же лица, где каждый знает всех – и где никогда нельзя остаться одной. Мы же все живем в подземных бункерах и под куполами, никаких выходов на поверхность, если ты не из строителей и не из ремонтной бригады. А торчать изо дня в день в голых и жарких металлических туннелях – ужасно романтично, угу! И где этот самый туннель, на Земле, на Луне или за кучу парсеков от Солнечной системы, лично мне никакой разницы нет. Я ведь не о таким мечтала!

Хоть я и выросла в семействе ученых, мне всегда хотелось в космос. Вырасту – стану героическим капитаном-исследователем, на меньшее я и не замахивалась! Еще пару лет назад мне было ужасно обидно, что не родилась парнем, ведь женщинам дорогу в астронавты пробивать сложней... Ничего, зато теперь я с такой же силой злюсь на саму себя и свои девчачьи романтические мечты о покорении космических пространств. Ну, положим, стану я взрослой, и что тогда? Дальние космические полеты – практически фантастика. Максимум, что мне светит - выучиться на пилота орбитального буксира и возить руду из Пояса Астероидов. Как же, ужасно героическая работа, мои голоснимки будут в новостях на всех первых полосах!.. 

Это я так шучу. Надеюсь, тот, кто будет это читать, способен понимать шутки. Хотя кому я вообще покажу свой дневник? Полли рядом больше нету, маме - ни за что. Вот разве что спрячу его на несколько лет, потом вырасту, начну как взрослая ходить к психотерапевту, и будет чем трясти у него перед носом в качестве ценного и давнего свидетельства моих душевных переживаний… 

Короче, кораблей, способных долететь до Земли, у нас на Колонии Бета с самого начала было ровно два, и у каждого и так по три сменных экипажа, отобранных из самых блестящих офицеров Космических сил, и все эти герои сидели без дела, ожидая, не случится ли что. Дочка капитана Дюбауэра учится со мной в одной школе, так что я точно знаю, что говорю. Только теперь, когда ее папа улетел на Землю, у нас остается и вовсе один корабль, а Лиз Дюбауэр предстоит всю жизнь так же сильно скучать по своему папе, как я скучаю по Полли. 

Нет, поймите меня верно, мне без моего папы тоже тоскливо, но все-таки не так сильно. Успела привыкнуть за те восемь лет, которые мои родители в разводе. Почему они это сделали, я точно не скажу, им виднее, но, по-моему, двоим ученым в одной семье не ужиться, как двум самцам псевдо-ящериц в одном террариуме: я их, в смысле ящериц, держала, я точно знаю. Мой папа – физик-гравитонщик, а мама – инженер, и когда они не ругались насчет того, кто позже приходит домой, то ссорились, чья ветвь науки важнее. 

Пока что выигрывает мама. По очкам. Потому что это ее коллеги по профессии построили корабль, который зашвырнул нас подальше от Земли. А папины гравитика и теории прокола пятимерного пространства так остаются недоказуемой мудреной гипотезой. Хотя он всегда горячился и кричал, что, мол, все уже почти готово для практических испытаний, не будь он Джордж Неклин! Только в космос полетела мама, значит, права она.

А здорово бы было: р-раз – и прыгнуть через всю Галактику от Земли до Беты! 

Но я уже не маленькая и в сказки не верю. Только в гидропонику и в соленый бетанский песок.


End file.
